


Thunderstorms

by luna_autumn



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, M/M, Protective Thorin, Scared Bilbo, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_autumn/pseuds/luna_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is terrified of thunderstorms and Thorin decides to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

The great battle that encountered Erebor has been over and done with for almost four months. Everyone is still rebuilding and picking up the pieces since the battle. During that time, Bilbo Baggins decided to stay in Erebor with the company. Gandalf was right; he was not the same hobbit as he once was when he stepped out of his door in Bag End. There were some nights where he would wake up in a fright terrified of hearing the thundering drums and roars from the orcs and the howl of Azog the Defiler. Other nights he woke up with tears streaming down his face thinking that he had lost Thorin in the battle as well with Fili and Kili. After being with a company of dwarves for a while now, he hated feeling weak every time he woke up with night terrors. Dwarves were big and strong and never showed that they were scared of anything. He wishes that he could be like them. He's told the wizard about this problem, but Gandalf always says that he is brave and needn't worry about how others would view him.

One night, Bilbo was in the library brushing up on dwarvish culture and taking a few notes here and there on the Khuzdul language. Suddenly a flash of lightning crashed unto the dark sky following with a loud roar of thunder. The weather in the mountains was different from the Shire. In the Shire it was rare for a thunderstorm to pass by. There were only showers of rain watering the plants and harvest for the shirefolk. It startled Bilbo from his focus and made him drop a few of his notes on the floor. His body was quaking and he covered his ears to block out the horrible noises from outside. Ever since Bilbo was a child he had always hated thunderstorms. The thunder was too loud for his sensitive ears. When the lightning would flash in a mere matter of seconds it would create weird shapes in the house. Even as a child, Bilbo Baggins was prideful and wouldn't tell his parents that he was scared of a simple thunderstorm. So he would hide under the covers in his bed with his hobbit feet sticking out and cover his ears. There was no way that he could read or take notes with the weather permitting like this now, plus there was no blankets to hide under. Another spark of lightning smashed into the sky followed by its partner with its mighty roar. Not only was he scared of thunderstorms since he was a child, but since he witnessed the thunder battle while he and the company were trying to find shelter ran through his mind. The fact that he had almost fallen to his death due to the slippery rocks made his body shake more, but what seemed worse was when Thorin had saved him from falling off the rocky cliffs was when he said, “He's been lost ever since he left home. He should not have come, he has no place amongst us.”

To even recall about hearing when Thorin had said that to him, even though Thorin has accepted him and has apologized profusely to him about how he behaved towards him throughout the quest and when he became ill with dragon sickness, it still brings pain and tears to Bilbo. The thunderstorm grew louder and louder to the point where he was in near tears. Usually his first instinct when facing a thunderstorm is to hide under the blankets and cover his ears until the storm passes. But his heart is telling him to go find Thorin. Throughout the past four months, Thorin has overcome the dragon sickness and was back to the old Thorin that came into Bilbo's door. Bilbo had always felt safe around him and Thorin gave this vibe of protection and security. BOOM! CRASH! He squeezed his eyes shut and he was so sick of being there in the library while the thunderstorm was there. Bilbo grabbed his ring from his pocket and slipped it on and made haste to the only place where he felt safe. 

~

Meanwhile, Thorin came out of a meeting that was about how to rebuild the city of Dale and the countless letters to send out to other dwarves that the dragon was slain and everything was at peace. The meeting with Bard and Thranduil was nothing but a big headache, especially Thranduil's snarky attitude. Tired, exhausted and miserable, Thorin decided to head to his chambers. All he wanted now was a bath and his bed. As he was making his way towards his chambers, Balin stopped him to look over a few more things before he sent out the ravens to deliver them.  
“Ugh! Balin can't this wait until tomorrow?” Thorin asked, rubbing his eyes.

“I'm sorry your majesty, but it's only a few and these need to be on their way by tonight.”

“Tonight? The ravens won't even see anything in this awful weather. No. It can wait until the morning. I'm sure whoever are expecting these they can wait.” Thorin concluded. Balin sighed and just asked for his signature and told him that he can deal with the rest. Thorin sighed and took the pen and began to sign. As he was signing he heard a slight scuffle in the hallway.

“Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“That noise? It sounded like someone passed right by us.”

“I'm sure you're just imagining things since you're so tired. You already signed them all, so head on up to bed lad.”

Thorin agreed but he still couldn't shake off the inkling feeling that someone really did pass by them. 

~

Bilbo managed to open Thorin's chambers. The smell of Thorin's room filled his nostrils and just by being there gave him a sense of security. He slipped off his ring and was going to sit on the lush couch that was in front of the fire place. CRASH! Another lightning has struck; he squeaked and immediately hid under the covers. He covered his ears just as he did when he was a child and waited until the thunderstorm passed. 

Thorin entered his room and with his keen warrior senses knew that he wasn't alone in his room. BOOM! Thorin heard a small squeak from under his blankets and saw two big furred feet sticking out. 

“Bilbo?”

“T-Thorin?” Bilbo stuttered. He peeked out from the blankets and felt his face flush all the way to the tip of his ears.

“I-I'm so sorry for intruding in your chambers without your permission.” 

“What's wrong?” asked Thorin. Bilbo didn't know how to explain or maybe he didn't want to explain. The creeping feeling of anxiety whispered in his ear telling him that if he explained to Thorin that he was going to be viewed as weak. 

“It's nothing really. I uhm-”

“Bilbo. Do not lie to me. Tell me what is the matter. Are we not friends? Please tell me what ails you.”

Bilbo for some reason felt a sting in his heart when Thorin mentioned the word friend. Why did it hurt so much when he said that to him? Bilbo probably already knew the answer but he doesn't want to admit it...not yet, just a little more time or hopefully never.  
“I just wanted to hide.” he said while covering the blankets over his head.

“Hide? Hide from what ghi-” Thorin was interrupted by another roar of thunder with a clash of lightning. He saw the covers trembling; then Thorin had realized why Bilbo was hiding. He was terrified of the storm outside; Thorin couldn't understand why and he thought that maybe in time Bilbo will tell him when he's ready, but for now his little hobbit is scared and his first instinct is to comfort him in any way he can. Bilbo saw Thorin leave to the bathroom and heard the faucet running. He wasn't sure if he should leave and go to his chambers, but the thunderstorm was still raging outside and he was too scared to go the dark hallways inside the mountain. He thought to himself that he shouldn't be afraid of a storm that would surely pass in a few hours when he has faced orcs in the heat of battle and nearly escaped being eaten by the creature in the dark goblin caves, but for some reason he couldn't help himself being terrified of this thunderstorm. He heard Thorin coming out of the bathroom and felt the bed dip. Bilbo's eyes widened and wondered what was happening. Surely the King Under the Mountain wouldn't snuggle up against a scared hobbit who was scared of a thunderstorm, would he? 

Bilbo felt strong arms hugging his waist. He could feel his soft robe against him. His heart was hammering in his ears; he was certain that Thorin could hear it beating. Then he heard a deep tune humming in his ears. Thorin was singing softly to him and slowly he felt himself slip into slumber. Before sleep took over he could have sworn that he felt light feathery kisses on his cheek and a soft voice whispering, “Sleep well ghivashel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am completely new here! I haven't written anything in the past three years due to writer's block and my depression so I'm terrified and excited to be writing again. I hope to anyone who has read this enjoyed it.
> 
> PS: Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes. I'm just getting back into the swing of writing again. :')
> 
> Prompt idea: http://otpisms.tumblr.com/post/131890336374/otp-idea-260


End file.
